A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. This patent document may show and/or describe matter which is or may become trade dress of the owner. The copyright and trade dress owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by any one of the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright and trade dress rights whatsoever.
The present invention is directed to the field of enhancing the single pass efficiency of a sorption device in removing organic based gas phase contaminants from a mechanically induced air stream, to substantially extend the life of said sorption device by a minimum of 100% and to some indefinite time frame that accelerated testing could not predict.
The prior art provides for various sorption devices independently, without enhancements. Stand-alone sorption devices adsorb airborne gas phase contaminants. However, the sorption material must be reactivated or disposed when spent. When not disposed, the spent sorbant is exchanged for used but reactivated material.
The prior art has numerous disadvantages. First, the costs of sorption materials have always been considered a compromise when considering the value of the work done. Second, disposal is more common to lower mass and efficiency sorption devices; however, disposal is now prematurely wasteful and environmentally unsound. Third, exchange services are costly and invasive to the building. The problem here is that the user never knows the origin of the used and reactivated material and therefore what it may have been used for. If not properly and fully reactivated, it may contain dangerous residuals from its previous use. Fourth, expensive additives are used as antimicrobial properties with regard to sorption media. Some states deem many of these treatments of sorption media as hazardous when reactivated or disposed of because the additives can leach out.
There are other devices that achieve portions of the result of the invention. Most are photo-catalytic processes that incorporate photo reactive substrates such as titanium dioxide and an UV frequency(s) to catalytically oxidize gas phase organic compounds. These devices are far more expensive to purchase and operate, and currently require significantly more air horsepower (energy) to treat a air stream. There is also some question as to the disposal requirements and procedures for their spent materials.
In view of the difficulties and drawbacks associated with previous type systems, there is therefore a need for a sorption system to enhance the performance and extend the usable life of gas phase sorption materials for all customers who use them.
There is also a need for a sorption system that is more efficient and economical to operate.
There is also a need for a sorption system that provides an increase in the single pass removal efficiency of any organic gas phase sorption device.
There is also a need for a sorption system that provides a reduction in the mass and therefore the pressure drop for a given single pass removal efficiency of an organic gas phase sorption device.
There is also a need for a sorption system that provides an extension of the usable life of any organic gas phase sorption device.
There is also a need for a sorption system that provides for maintenance of the maximum single pass efficiency of any sorption device during the sorption materials"" usable life.
There is also a need for a sorption system that provides degradation of collected organic matter at the solid, molecular and atomic level that impairs macro, meso and micropore adsorption properties of common sorption materials.
There is also a need for a sorption system that provides creation of organic compound reactors, for example (OHxe2x80x94) from water vapor, etc. to help break down organic gases and substances.
These needs and others are satisfied by the apparatus for gas phase sorption in which a sorption device having an inlet is provided in combination with a source of UV light. The UV light is directed at the inlet of the sorption device for the purpose of destroying organic gas phase compounds and the removal of residue, and OHxe2x80x94 radicals are formed by the UV light proximate the inlet of the sorption device to destroy organic gas phase compounds disposed on and proximate the inlet of the sorption device. The sorption device is reactivated in situ, the single pass efficiency of the sorption device is enhanced, and the mechanical useable service life of the sorption device is enhanced.
As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and its several details are capable of modifications in various respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative and not restrictive.